


Undercurrents Of  A Water Lily

by Parapino



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1950s, 1960s, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Industrial Revolution, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Early Modern Era, England (Country), F/F, F/M, Fiction, Fluff and Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Politics, Romance, Slow Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parapino/pseuds/Parapino
Summary: When your world is turned upside down, when your home is torn inside out. Is it the end of journey, or is it just a beginning?Follow the younglings of the Burton family as they leave their nest and find themself in the process.
Kudos: 4





	1. Preface: The End That Began

If one were to have a wilder imagination, they just might as well see an angel floating around, for it was a day that resembled heaven, so passionately preached by the pastors and desired by the Christians. Outside the dark windows was a place that seemed so pure and white, that you could see none but yourself, a lonely little thing in the expanses of the unknown that was filled with dense fog. 

Daniel was gaping out the window of his study, when his father’s agitated voice snatched him out of his reverie. He set the pen down and made his way up the stairway, away from the heaven on earth that was tightly shut outside windows of the Burton manor, nay, Sir Burton would rather be scrutinized and feared than seen socializing with their abutting folks. 

Conundrum among his fellows, and sometimes his own family, was the life of Lord Burton. A character so noble, revered even among the white beard. His lionized political position made sure he was rarely at home. Yet when he was at leisure, he demanded strict conduct and decorum ceaselessly from the family and their attendants. 

“Master Daniel!,” Bennie said, sprinting down the hallway, a stunt he never dared commit in his life in a decade of servitude as their steward in the Burton manor,“You must make haste. Her Ladyship is requesting you.”

Daniel, although struggling to abandon the natural mise en scène he rarely got to witness during his arduous homeschooling, chose to follow Bennie in lieu. The fog outside appeared to have shrouded the hallways inside, being the corridors inside, usually brimming with life, was now forlorn with a dull grey cast onto it. Echoing footfalls of Bennie, the only indication of life in the household. 

The door to the study flung open without any warning, interrupting his move to question Bennie about the circumstance. A girl with dark, unkempt hair rushed out, pausing, she saw the approaching figures.

“Daniel!” Cathy ran into his arms with a ghastly pale disposition, “Oh Brother!” she wept, holding him tightly in her embrace. Her usual elegant and mature demeanor abandoned her, leaving only distraught in its wake.

Inside the study, he heard people crying. One, softer and the other, frenzied. His composure slowly crumbling, his mind creating white noise of possibilities while he attempted to pacify his little sister, Catherine. 

“Pappa! pappa!” he heard, “Mumma collapsed!”

Bennie was already well on his way to call their physician, Mr.Mumford, while Daniel and Catherine stumbled into the study. One might even prefer the desolate hallways to the grief-stricken alternative of the study. 

Their ordinarily unruffled father knelt beside his wife, clutching her hand and murmuring occasionally. From whatever he could hear from his father’s broken woeful voice, Daniel put together a sentence that sounded like, “I let you down, Anne. Forgive me.” 

Never having seen his family so broken, Daniel abstractedly inched closer to his mother, who was laid on the couch. His figure spontaneously being engulfed in an embrace by another woman in brunette locks. 

“Daniel…” she uttered his name, voice failing to hold stable, “my dear brother...”

“Peter is no more,” his father finished the sentence Lily dreaded to utter with a sense of resolute.

“Peter?” Daniel’s low voice rumbled inside his chest as he held his sister closer, trying to shut out what his father had mercilessly announced. 

“Peter...” 


	2. Silver Feathers

~Be it a town or a Lady, I have to walk the path to discovery myself. Is it not, my dearest?~

Mothers maketh home, they say, how true it was in the case of Burton family’s estate in Ramsgill, Nidderale. It had been three long years since the burtons had buried their eldest son, but the manor had yet to remove the veils of ominous and mysteriously bleak emanation. Pushing the already weak of heart Madame Burton to the brims of her health, Mr.Mumford had bid them to visit the moors of England for change of air, which to his delight, was gladly accepted. It being a loss so great, they had yet struggled to rid themselves off. 

So, it was on a fine August summer of 1955 when their brigade of cars arrived at the gates of Kenston manor, an estate last owned by the childless brother of Madame Burton, Late Henry James Bowen. The estate, that hitherto was kept in disregard, sat by the moors of Ramsgill, accompanied by a creek that ran on the right of the manor. Down the road, lined with farms, was the quaint little town of Nidderale. 

The sun had just started to peek its head over the distant mountain. Overgrown shrubs that shrouded the driveway and native vines that cloaked the entirety of the house bid a quiet welcome which was occasionally disturbed by song birds and sounds of the creek. 

The drapes in the eastern chamber were drawn back to let the morning sun in. Dark green sheets rustled as Daniel sat up on his bed, to glance out the window on his right. His dark brown eyes searching for familiarity that evaded him for a minute. Belatedly realizing that it was officially their first day at Kenston estates, a long way from the Burton manor they grew up in. 

He climbed out of bed and made his way to the window seat, letting the gold rays fall on his face and color his eyes a darker honey, contouring his sharp features that still had subtle hints of innocent childhood. The promising lad unbolted the stubborn brass latch and leaned out the window sill. Gone were the views of over-embellished grandeur of manors and suburbs, there were nobbut the garden below and a mountain at a faraway distance. Whilst the constant burble of the creek was a nuisance at night, it did make a pleasant substitute for the hustle of the London streets. The flowering plants and shrubs of the garden were starting to take shape under the newly appointed gardener’s skillful hand to match the taste of their new master.

“Mater Daniel.” 

Daniel turned round to face Bennie standing on the doorway of the bedchamber, leaning in to announce that, “ Breakfast is served.” 

With that, he left to call Lily, who shared the eastern wing with him. Ever the curt and mannered Bennie. Daniel heaved a sigh, running his hands through his disheveled brown hair which now fell just below his eyes. Surely, he knew he didn’t have much time left else his father would reprimand him for being so uncouth, but it could wait. He swiftly changed out of his pajamas and got ready to greet their first day and, he dearly hoped, a changed life. 

It was established that they were to have an official breakfast that day, so Daniel decided on a pair of navy suspenders and made his way out. The hallway of the eastern wing was bustling with housemaids, dusting and mopping everything their eyes noticed. The gold and green carpet, which seemed to be a recurring theme in the eastern wing, was now being changed to a blue and silver alternative, similar to the ones back home. 

“Niel.”

“Good morning, Lily.” Daniel looked back with a playful smile as he greeted his elder sister, pausing to let his sister join him, “Didn’t know you were all so attached to Blue and silver.”

“From what I heard,” She said, adjusting her dress so she could see the stairs, “Lizzie is getting homesick already, and Bennie advised that we try bring as much Burton manor to kenston.” 

The painted window panel of the stairway cast a dazzling array of lights on her simple blue swing dress. She had styled her dark brown hair with a simple clip, letting it fall down to her neck in a lush manner.

“And here I was in a deception that we were running away from that god-forsaken place.”

Lily paused at the landing of the grandhall and faced Daniel, who stood with head down knowing he was about to be dressed down, with a light smile, “For what it was, I most truly believe, my dear little brother, that it was also our home.” 

Daniel quietly accepted the fact as he let his sister adjust his collar, while he properly took a look around the manor for the first time. The main doors of the grandhall were open to the front garden, the bright open windows giving off a pristine look. A long mahogany table at the center was filled with vases of freshly picked daisies and chrysanthemums, rendering the space with a waft of soft pleasant smell. A white marble statue of a stag in the center complemented the overall fresh and dainty atmosphere of the house. 

“I presume mummy is yet to take proper charge of decorations?” Daniel commented, clenching his hands that were inside his pockets while looking at the flower choices. Ever since that fateful day, their mother had rarely ever left her chambers, always enlisting Lily for the supervision of the household.

“No,” Lily softly patted his chest. She gave him a sad smile and began walking again only to have run into a tall man, his tanned skin sweaty and seeming rather out of breath. 

“Oh! Pardon me sir,” she gasped, not quite understanding who the man dressed in dusty brown slacks and dirty shoes was.

“I am not a sir, miss.” the man laughed, removing his cap to reveal thick dirty blond hair. “I work on a farm around the corner. I was called to help with the flowers.” 

“I see.” Lily cleared her throat and bowed again. “Thank you for the service.”

The man kept mangling his cap and continued, “Of Course miss, glad to be of help. Uhm.. Is there any preference from the lady?”

“I fear chrysanthemums ought to be the flower for quite some time.” 

“Oh!” he took a step back, “forgive me.”

“Sir.” She bowed, before dragging an amused Daniel, who was quietly at her side all this time, to the dinning. Leaving the man standing awkwardly on the hallway for a moment before he, too tore away rather unwillingly.

“I am going to pretend that I didn’t bear witness to that pathetic excuse of an exchange to normalise my sense of embarrassment.” 

“It wasn’t pathetic” She slapped his arms feigning offence as they round the corner of the dinning and adjusted her gloves.

“I beg your reasoning sister, spare me, but you bowed to him three times if i might be so proficient in my counting skills.”

“Oh shush,” she smiled at her brother’s teasing before opening the doors to the dinning. 

“You're late,” Catherine said as she dabbed a spoonful of jam onto the toast, “and I’m starving.”

“Good to know at least someone in this family is not famished,” Lizzie leaned back from the table to smile at her brother and sister who had just arrived.

The pair greeted their parents before taking their seat on the table and chuckling over the antics of the younger bunch. 

“I’ve talked to the Josephine Hope finishing school, they have agreed to let Lizzie and Catherine finish the course next summer,” their father announced as he folded the newspaper and removed his gold rimmed glasses to glance at the table, “and Mr.Mathews will be resuming his lessons with Daniel by spring of this year.”

“Richie, I’m afraid we ought to consider giving the children time to settle before all this,” their mom said worriedly looking at the children.

“It’s better if we get on with it, my darling.” Richard took one final look at the table, eyes lingering on Lizzie and heaved a sigh, “this is our home now, and it is sooner the better that we start treating it like that.”

“Yes father,” Daniel said, casting an encouraging smile towards Elizabeth who returned the smile gratefully . 

Windows completely doned one side of the wall, overlooking the moors, allowing cool breeze and warm morning light to filter in. The cyan wallpaper added to the cool and relaxing atmosphere of the room. Some semblance of a complete family, which was lost for so long, was trying to manifest itself at the breakfast that day. Something which was lacking in some form or another in every occasion they had gathered together in the Burton Manor. It was getting increasingly annoying, even though they dearly loved one another and were in the same boat of grief. This change, maybe, was much needed for all of them.

“And I hope that Lily and Neil can visit the nearby farms, Lily can supervise the produce and Niel can look at the conditions of the community,” He added in between his sips of morning coffee, “One needs to understand to govern.”

“Richard.” their mother set her cutlery down. “He won’t be governing anything.”

“Anne, you know well as I, that as a Burton I am but obliged to leave an heir, well enough, to continue our name for the prosperity of this house.”

“No more children of mine are obliged to give their life for the sake of your ambition, Richard.”

“Annabeth.” he looked at her, irked.

“I have invited the Westers over tomorrow for tea,” Annabeth ignored her husband and announced to her children, “I expect all of you to be attending.”

“The Westers?” Richard questioned looking up from his food, “You invited them?”

“I heard you speaking to the governor yesterday. I hope I didn’t overstep.”

“No, dear, not at all,” Richard continued quite pleased, “Thank you.” He finished his coffee and told the youngsters before he stood up to leave, “And I expect all in your best behaviours.” 

It was well over mid day when Bennie knocked on the young master’s study before letting himself in.

“Master Daniel, I would advise otherwise.”

Master Daniel, who stood frozen near the back window, wearing a simple grey dress shirt and navy pants with one outdoor shoe on and the other still poorly hidden behind him, heaved a relieved sigh and continued to put on his shoe, “Oh Bennie, you gave me a freight.”

“Might I point out how reckless a choice this is?” Bennie said as he set the dusty grey book he was holding on the table beside the window.

“You may not.” Daniel frowned as he looked down the open window of his chamber. There seemed to be not enough safe ways to climb down, but he was set on leaving. Whatever might be the price.

“You don’t know this town just yet. Besides, Sir Burton had asked that you read about Miss Wester before their arrival tomo-” Bennie turned to witness daniel all but ready to hurl himself out the window, “The window on the hallway besides Miss Lily's chamber has a safer landing.”

Daniel halted, looking rather impressed with Bennie as he pulled back the leg that was dangling out the second floor of the mansion, “My, my Look at you, my fellow adventurer!”

“Must you do this, master?”

“Be it a town or a Lady, I have to walk the path to discovery myself. Is it not, my dearest?” Daniel cocked his head seemingly innocent in his question before stuffing the grey book into a well-worn rucksack.

“You know what to do Ben-Ben,” he exclaimed, strutting towards the hallways of eastern wing and vanishing out of sight.

“I’m afraid a simple headache is not going to work this time,” Bennie mumbled before going on his way.

  
  


“Hurry up, Tony!” a young boy rushed past Daniel as he entered the main buzzing town of Nidderale.

Daniel twirled a wildflower that he picked up on the way as he walked through the wide streets filled with dusty old buildings. Small artisans were busy calling out to customers, youngsters carrying loads of produce through the alleys and old shopkeepers peered through the glass-panned shops. With a light smile playing on his lips, he steered through the crowds of people flitting in and out of the shops, walking around, talking about their woes and their joys. 

He moved from one shop to another, a twinkle slowly forming in his eye. From cordwainers and tailors, to carpenters and florists, everything piqued his interest. All things new were a mystery to unveil. An unexplored treasure itching to be discovered. 

One such place that he unveiled was an old writing supply store. A distinct silver feather had caught his attention as he waddled through the alleyways and upon being discovered by a grey haired old shopkeeper, he entered the shop to get a closer look. 

“You have quite an eye, boy,” the old man said standing near the display, watching Daniel as he made his way to him.

“Got it from my mother, I hear, sir.” Daniel smiled, he lowered himself to the display to look at the feather that was shimmering under the sunlight, “Silver?”

“Yes, cast in the shape of a swan's feather,” he commented as he picked up the pen and held it at eye level, “bronze nib, lightweight and smooth.”

“Exquisite.” Taking the pen from his grip, Daniel could see each barb, distinct and craftily placed to look natural, “How much?”

“7 sterlings.”

“Pardon?”

“It’s old goods, boy,” the shopkeeper sighed, “Who would want to write in an ink pen when they have those wretched shiny new pens with lasting inks?”

“Ball points? I wouldn’t call it wretched, sir.” Daniel frowned as he looked at the old man walking behind the counter to pack the pen. “It's convenience.”

“Convenience, well crafted, modern,” the old man scoffed, “ but for who?”

He took the money Daniel offered and handed over the package with an angry look, “Certainly not us, the folks here, who cannot afford it.” 

Daniel walked out the store absent minded and inquisitive. He looked back at the store to see the old man going back to his place near the display before looking at the streets.

Fragrance of food, flowers and burning coal filled the air as he made his way into the heart of the town where a marble fountain was erected. Sound of people assaulted him from all sides, drowning him in the warmth of life. A very prominent contrast to the cold metal sounds of machines and vehicles back in London.

“The folks who cannot afford it,” He mumbled, swinging the rucksack back his shoulder. Daniel strode straight into the crowd, this time not wandering aimlessly, but with conviction. Soon enough he entered a store that was poorly lit. The light sound of the doorbell as he walked in prompted a sleepy young lad to suddenly sit up with fright.

“Welcome!” the young lad said, “How can I help you, sir?”

“Is there a book available about traditionalism and modernisation?” Daniel asked, biting his lips to avoid smiling at his black bed-hair that was sticking up in all directions.

“In fact, we do,” the boy lit up, “And I don't even have to check the ledgers because I searched for a full day the last time that exact same book was requested.”

The boy proudly led the way into the rows of old shelves that were lined up in parallels, “ but I didn’t even get to the right rack before Mr.Thomson called me out and proceeded to find the book himself. Which by and by, to my credit, not far from the rack I was searching at.”

Daniel quietly followed the boy to the back of the library, trying his hardest to be polite and not laugh, “I see, you must have a pretty good memory.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I must have babled.” the boy looked back startled and laughed at the poorly concealed amused face of his customer, “We don't get many customers generally.”

He finally got the book he was searching for and presented it to Daniel, “Here you go. In Fact, our very last customer was looking for the same book!!”

“You must be awfully lonely,” Daniel leaning back at one of the racks, habitually propping one hand inside the pocket when his hands brushed on something soft and delicate.

“Hence the babbling,” he said as he finally arranged his shirt, which by and by, made Daniel let out a chuckle, and continued “Are you borrowing, sir?”

“Yes please.” Daniel looked at the retreating figure with a still lingering smile before following along. 

“Your name, sir?” the boy asked, opening the ledger for log entries and dipping an old pen into the ink. He handed over another pen to Daniel to write his own name on the record within the book.

“Daniel Burton,” he spelled as he wrote his name and smiled, “I hope we meet again sometime then.”

“Ask for Robert and you will find me anyday anytime,” Robert beamed, “I’m awfully lonely after all.” 

Daniel laughed as he bid his farewell to Robert and stepped out of the library. He took out the forgotten wildflower in his pocket to see that it had been squashed but still in one piece. Hoping to preserve it, he opened the book and placed it between it’s pages when he noticed his name on the record of borrowers. It was the second name in the list. A perfectly neat and cursive name written under another with a messy handwriting. He ran his hands along the muddled scribble before closing the book and wandered off into the crowds again.


	3. Hidden Constellations

“I hear you like Sebastian Bach, Miss. Wester, should I dare presume, you play too?”

“Play? Mr.Burton, whatever do you mean?” Amanda Wester scoffed, strutting next to Daniel, “I assure you, I'm least interested in being an entertainer.”

Her black and white coat dress painted her sophisticated demeanor with a soft evening shine. Short curly hair that rested underneath a white beret, framed her elegant features, especially her eyes that hinted wisdom.

Daniel frowned at the peculiar comment that the eldest daughter of Wester house made, "Miss. Wester, I truly believe music can be as much to oneself as it can be to others."

“For such purpose of entertainment, for oneself, Mr. Burton, we hire.” she smirked and she resumed walking, “Surely. I’d rather listen than play.”

Daniel cleared his throat, contemplating the comment. Carnations, snapdragons, and amaryllis accompanied them on their walk. Mrs. Wester had suggested Daniel would be kind as to show sweet Amanda the newly built greenhouse after finishing the tea. Amanda, as her mother had said, was rather fond of gardens after all. Although it seemed shady of Mrs. Wester to request Daniel the favor, seeing that Lily or Catherine could have been more appropriate a choice. Yet, it didn’t seem to matter, as his father had readily accepted it in his stead, and Daniel, oh poor Daniel, had no other way but to obey his father and to make a suitable impression on Miss. Wester.

“Do you perhaps know what the Amaryllis mean, Miss?” Daniel continued, casually plucking one bright red flower from a branch nearby.

“I heard you study politics.” Amanda interrupted, pausing on a small wooden bridge that should lead them to their destination, “Is it your ambition or is it just a means to satisfy your carping father?”

Daniel, rendered speechless twice already, let out a chuckle. He leaned on the old wood railing to look over the water beneath, which shimmered with a golden luster, understanding he too must cut the chase, “Which one do you prefer, Miss. Wester?” 

“Politics is not something you can half heart, Mr. Burton,” She said with conviction, “I'm troubled but the country, nor I, have no intention in partaking on whims.”

“What the country can or can not partake is not in our hands to decide, Ms. Wester,” Daniel looked back at Amanda who stood with arms crossed, scrutinizing him, “However, I assure, whatever I do, I will with all my passion and heart. Certainly, not on whims and especially not because I'm too a coward to my father.”

Seeing the doubt in the eyes of his companion for the evening dissolve, he smiled and led the way once again“You seem rather invested in politics, Ms. Wester. Are you too, perhaps, planning to follow your father?”

“Don’t mock me, Mr.Burton, I’m a Lady.” she scoffed, “ The cabinet is no place for a woman.”

Daniel glanced at Amanda's face, half-hidden behind the black curls, yet again intrigued by her clashing values as he opened the glass door of the greenhouse. Standing back to let Amanda in, he said, “Then what do, if I may ask, are you planning on doing Ms. Wester?”

“Stay home of course, and look after my family as a lady ought to.” Amanda walked in, not minding the servant who stammered a greeting while stumbled away, and continued, “And please, do call me Amanda.”

“Oh, I dare not mean to offend you Amanda, but you seem aspiring. It'd be a waste of your passion if you deem yourself to be just a housewife.” he said as he sat by the little white table in the center that was enveloped by lush green plantations, “Feel free to address me as Daniel too.”

“Rest assured, I’m not planning to idle my days at home, Daniel.” A sly smile played at her lips while she took her place opposite Daniel, “The path to achievements need not be so solitary after all.”

“Do enlighten me,” Daniel reciprocated the smile with a glint in his eye as he called for the servant to serve refreshments, finally finding his way in to forge a friendship with his companion.

“Tell me she didn’t outsmart you, Dan,” Richard looked at his son from the head seat on the table.

“No, father, but she is indeed smart, to say the least,” Daniel gave him a curt smile before resuming his dinner, not in the least intending to share his insights but rather pleased to inform, “In fact, I think we can safely say that we were quite well acquainted.” 

“Mr.Wester has invited us for the hunt next month,” Richard commented as he finished his last bite, “Pray, you sagely work harder, enough to be more than well acquainted.”

“A hunt?” Elizabeth asked from the other end of the table, “Are we to attend too, father?”

“Why of course, my dear,” Annabeth laughed, “We are all invited. It'll be your very first adventure.”

“Moreso, Mrs. Wester had specially asked for Lily,” Anne continued, “She had extended her invitation to her nephew. Hopefully, our Lily might strike a fancy for him.”

“And who, is this nephew of hers?” Richard sat up at the prospect of the possible arrangement, and of his displeasure, that they, the heads, have not been a part of this exchange of opinions.

“A Jackson Norman, darling,” Annabeth said, reaching out to stroke Lily’s hair, “Although I’m not sure I want to part with my children so soon.”

Lily smiled holding her mother’s hand comfortingly. She quickly averted her gaze when her mother went back to her dinner, to look at the three knowing pairs of eyes at the other end of the table, knowing full well what they all were thinking. 

“Nonsense my dear, they are fully prepared to be betrothed. You can’t possibly keep them all here forever.”

  
  


The family had long retired to their chambers after dinner and Catherine finally finished changing and properly drying her hair. Every night, she would change, write her diary, and pray before going to sleep. It was the same every single night, but today, she had seen the silent exchange they all had at the dinner. It was the subtle glance that she could recognize all too well. So, she made her bed, tucked the pillows inside the blanket, and put on a robe.

The hallways of the west wing were dark when she stepped out of her chamber. The door farthest in the corridor also opened and closed when she made it to the stairways.

“Lizzy,” Cathy whispered, “Hold onto my hand.”

“I’m not a child anymore, Cathy,” Elizabeth laughed, grabbing her sister’s hand and making their way downstairs, “You think they found a good spot?”

“Yes, in fact, Daniel found a wonderful spot.” Lily’s soft but excited voice interrupted before Cathy could answer her question, ushering them to follow her lead, “Come along now, girls.”

The path that the sisters took turned from well-maintained carpets, to marble, and to rough stone flooring as they sneaked up to the third floor of the east wing. A cold wind blew from broken windows, ruffling their hair, and forcing them to hold their robes closer. 

"Girls! over here," Daniel called out, sticking his head in from outside one of the windows before he once again disappeared outside.

"Danie! What on earth are you doing out there?!" Lizzy gasped.

"Beware of the little steps," Daniel peeked in to warn, ignoring Lizzie's worry. He looked at the said steps with a frown, "It should hold well," he added, shrugging, "I suppose."

"Please tell me that's safe, Lily" Lizzie sighed, holding her heart as she followed her sisters to the window, anxious over why her elder sister didn't find it odd for her brother to be floating over the third-floor window. 

"My little worrywart," Lily chuckled, "you have nothing to trouble your mind so, rest assured." 

When they arrived at the steps, which turned out to be some clumsily placed stack of books, her worry was indeed rested. The unlatched window let in the bright moonlight that illuminated a small balcony. 

Lily waited for Cathy and Lizzie to climb up the little stack of books and over the window before she herself took Daniel's helping hand and stepped onto the balcony which had a small picnic towel spread and an old oil lamp. 

"Huh, This is different," Cathy commented, looking around and taking her seat on the towel, "Our previous place back in London wasn't so.."

"Open?" Lizzie finished her sentence, also looking around amused, "It’s only natural. That room behind the library didn't even have a proper window."

“I was going to say isolated,” Catherine slumped, “All I can see is the wild. Say, how far away are we from the music? the true spirit of living?”

"Why of course," Daniel scoffed before dusting off his hands after adjusting the light, "Only you would refer to life in London as the true spirit of living.”

“Oh, but am I in the wrong?” Catherine poked him in the rib prompting from him a shriek, “No theaters, no Operas, and no festivities. There is nothing fun here for us.”

“Well,” Lizzie insisted with simmering hope, “We do have a hunt.”

Catherine side-eyed Lizzie and patted her hair, “No, my dear, Hunting is neither an elegant nor admired sport.”

Lily, who watched the shenanigans with quiet interest chuckled, “Besides, I’m not very keen on partaking in any brutality against those poor birds.”

“Me neither,” Daniel finally sat down leaning on Catherine to look up to the sky, “And it’s tedious work to entertain Miss. Wester. She bends for nothing, not even flattery.”

“I’d love to save you, poor Daniel, but I myself am tasked with entertaining Fredrick Wester, and I kid you not, it’s far more tasking than you'd think.”

“If only Peter was here,” Lizzy sighed,” I wouldn’t be so alone.”

That seemingly innocent comment cast a spell of silence on the little troop, rendering them all speechless for a moment.

"Wh-whatever for?" Cathy asked, quite offended by the idea that she, in fact, had let her dear little sister feel lonesome. Offended and angry, at her sister, and at herself for not noticing it. 

"Catherine, you can't possibly ask such a question. None of you seem happy here." Lizzie sighed, "If god bides mumma's wishes, all of you would be wed outcome next season. More so, you all are rather taken by the idea to refuse such proposals."

Cathy stood up, affronted by the accusations her sister threw at her, whilst ignoring Daniel's groan as he fell back, "How dare you!"

"Dare I what?"

"To even think that I'd take an interest in the likes of Fredrick!" Cathy huffed, "I shall and I swear that I, Catherine Marry Burton, will marry none with absolute deficiency of charm whatsoever, especially one such as Mr. Fredrick Wester."

Lizzie and Lily chuckled at her dramatized flairs while Daniel sat up rubbing his back, "How, pray tell me that your little theatrics always ends up in hurting me one form or the other?"

"I'd like to call it your poor luck, brother, but if I am to be perfectly honest, it is because I intend it to."

Daniel leaped up to tackle his unruly little sister and it promptly turned into a light banter before Lily pulled them apart saying it was far too dangerous a place to be playing around. The two settled in while glaring daggers at each other until Lizzie asked, "Then what of Sir Norman?"

"I intend to marry no one if not for love, sweet," Lilly chuckled softly, ruffling Lizzie's straight brunette hair, "You are not, and will not be, alone as long as we are here."

Lizzie laughed, settling right in the middle of their little dog pile, "then what about you, Daniel? What do you think of her?"

"Amanda?"

_"Pride," Amanda said, making her last winning move in the little game of court that she had taught him, the green leaves behind her lit with the evening sun fire that shone in through the glass panes, "_ Amaryllis _means pride, Daniel."_

"Well yes, of course, Amanda. What do you think of her?"

"I'm not sure of her," Daniel said looking at the dark sea above him while playing with Cathy's fingers, Lily's hand tracing constellations on his hair and Lizzie's faint humming and rhythmic tapping near his calf, "but I'd rather be staying right here."

  
  


Just as her father had asked of her, Lily had been dutiful in looking after the produce and had successfully made quite some progress in taking over. She visited the estate office every morning. That day too, she arrived at the office with purposeful thoughts, only- 

"Such a wonderful day is it not, Lily?" Daniel said as he climbed out the other door of the car, "would be a waste to spend it on numbers."

"Do please suit yourself. I, on the other hand, have a job to complete."

"Such a bore," Daniel teased her as he walked into the reception, "then do me a favor and not tell father about me running away."

He had already reached the back courtyard when he heard Lily complain, but he only gave her a backhanded salute.

"Miss. Burton, There you are. Was that Master Burton?”

“Ah, Good morning Mr.Williams. Yes indeed, It was Daniel.”

“Well, where has he gone off to?” Mr. Williams asked, ushering her into the front office. He had a huge stack of papers under his arm, half of it falling as he walked. 

He grunted as he picked up the papers and walked forward, “I have gathered all the year-end accounts that you asked for.” he dropped the stacks on the table and moved to sit on the chair, “If Master Burton is here to take over the charge, I can summarize the report to him.” 

“That won't be necessary. He won't be taking over,” Lily looked back at the courtyard where her brother disappeared off to one more time before following him to the dingy old office on the right-wing, “He is merely here to accompany me today and to gambol around.”

“My audience would suffice, for now, Mr.Williams, shall we begin?” She smiled as looked through the stacks of books placed on the table. Although it was a big enough office, the state of the furniture and ledgers revealed neglect. A clear manifestation of what had clearly befallen in the place on their absence all these years.

“Very well.” Mr.Williams gave her a disgruntled look and sat down before monotonously giving his summary. 

The day seemed to pass by without being noticed by neither. Lily had already immersed herself into the ledgers, adding and balancing the numbers with ink-stained hands. It was well past noon when they were interrupted by a servant boy who announced that someone requested to meet Mr.Williams. 

“Go, boy. Can't you see I'm busy? Tell them to meet me later.”

“When shall I ask them to come again, sir?”

“Tomorrow maybe.”

“I’m afraid I can’t wait, sir, Pardon me.” A voice that sounded familiar rang through the doorway.

“Hawsberg,” Mr. Williams addressed the lean man who had pushed aside the servant boy to walk into the doorway, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to beg for reasoning sir. I agree my actions might seem suspicious but I assure you, sir, I’m not doing it for profit.”

“We shall discuss this later.”

“Sir please, I beg, We can’t make our ends meet with the reduced shares. Please show mercy.”

“You talk as if I’m imposing a great deal upon your family, boy!” Mr. Williams bellowed, “Your father understood the retribution well enough lad, now go home.”

“I’m afraid that’s n-”

“I said go home now, Hawsberg! or your share shall be further reduced to 20 percent!”

The man defeatedly turned to leave, only then registering Lily’s presence in the room. He removed his cap to reveal dirty blond hair and bowed apologetically to her before proceeding to leave, shoulder slumped.

“Pardon my intrusion, Mr. Hawsberg,” Lily called out. 

“Miss Burton?”

“20 percent?” Lily inquired, “Mr. Williams, could you care to explain what is conspiring here?”

Mr. Williams sighed, displeased that he was reduced to explaining himself, to a woman no less, “The Hawsberg farm has been our shareholders for generations, Miss. Burton. Although the produce has shrunken down greatly, and I personally believe they are more of a loss than profit to us, we have still given them their worth, stating loyalty.”

“However, it has recently come to my attention that the young lad from the Hawsberg farm has fancied himself in something other than farming.” He took off the round-rimmed glasses and sat back, giving a sour eye to the man still standing at the doorway, “If he had found a way to make a living outside of our agreement, then it’s only logistical that we too, adjust the agreement to our likings.”

Lily placed the ledger she had on her lap on the table and turned to the man, she had suspected there to be a different side of the story seeing that he had run all the way here to explain, “Other than farming, sir, what do you do?”

The man, not expecting to be addressed nor to be given a chance to counter Mr.William’s statement stood agape. Mr.Williams had always been an imposing and formidable person after all, “I- I sometimes teach the children of servants.” he desperately hurried, “It's only once weekly and I take no money. If the share is lowered, we will starve. Miss Burton, please show mercy!”

“Teach the children?,” Lily asked intrigued, “What do you teach?”

Mr.Williams grunted, slamming his fist on the table, “That doesn’t matter. He wasted his time on some burly children instead of working on the farm like he was supposed to!”

“I teach them everything about farming Miss,” the man tried to interrupt Mr. Williams, who was fuming. He figured the lady was far more influential than him, “Only on the weekends and entirely with no cost taken.”

“You! How dare! Your share will be further redu-”

“Farming?” Lily tilted her head and turned to Mr. Williams, “Then this argument is invalid, Mr.Williams. You are not to reduce the shares for the Hawsberg farm, and additional support to this little teaching endeavor shall be given.”

“Miss Burton!” Mr.Williams was livid with humiliation, “You don’t know what you are talking about! If Master Burton was here, he would have understood the effects this would have on our profits.”

“I assure you on that, Mr.Williams, that my brother would have done the same, so would my father.” She calmly smiled, “If you had educated yourself better, you would have understood that his teaching is a seed for our profit in the future.”

Lily signed the book she was reviewing as Mr.Williams stormed off. She probably had to come back tomorrow to finish the other books, but today, she already had enough, “So, Is there a class today, sir?”

“There is,” he said airily, letting his unexpected victory sink in, “Thank you! I would forever be grateful for your support.”

Lilly laughed, amused by his response, “You have nothing to be grateful for. I merely did what was best for our estate.” she said, “Well, I shouldn’t be keeping you up from your students.”

However, the man’s feet were frozen still, watching Lily with rapt admiration as she placed the ledger back on the shelf. 

“Would-“ Lilly turned around to face the man who was still trying his hardest to speak properly, “Would you like to visit, Miss Burton? The children would very much love it.”

“Why of course, I’d love to, Mr. Hawsberg.”

“Jerry, Miss Burton. Jerry Hawsberg.”

.......................................

The life of Mrs. Lemming had become hectic and draining after her husband died. Although Mr.Lemming’s work on the coal mining company was given to her son, she had to take up odd jobs to afford the loans they took to perform a funeral for her husband. Now that they had finally earned enough to hold themselves up, she couldn’t even entertain the thought of leaving her job. She had far too much time on her hand and not so much to use it for. So, she threw herself into work, only coming home when she was too exhausted to even function properly after.

“I’m home, mom,” A deep voice sounded from the kitchen accompanied by the sound of running water.

“Ah, sorry! I fell asleep,” Mrs. Lemmings called out, getting up to help her son. The world tilted a bit, pushing Mrs. Lemmings back on the couch. 

A veil of blurry white blinded her vision, only allowing her to register a faint silhouette of a tall man who walked into the living room. He leaned on the wall with his hands crossed, watching his mother who sat scratching her eye.

“Why don't you call it a day, mom?” the deep baritone sounded once again, “I’ll finish up the supper and bring it to your room.”

“My sweet boy,” she smiled, holding her hands open to hug him. The silhouette chuckled as it pushed itself off the wall and walked up to her, hugging her almost bony frame. She felt her body being picked up and made to stand against her will prompting a groan from her. The laughter that sounded near her ears though had the same deep timber, was coated with childish innocence, silently taking the brunt of her playful punches. 

She was gently guided to her bedroom, still safely confined in her son’s arms, listening to him speak of his day at the mine, “My day aside, did Mr. Brown finally lose his mind? I saw him chase after that poor servant boy all around town."

"His wife walked in on her husband with another woman," she giggled, "the boy had failed to alert him on time. It'll be a surprise if the lad was seen alive tomorrow."

Her son scoffed at that, leaving her at her bedroom doorway and walking back to the kitchen, "Handling one woman is tiring enough, he had the galls to have two?" 

"Is it now?" She sat on her bedside sporting a sly smile as she called out, "how would you know? Are you seeing someone?"

"I meant you, mom. You are far too tiring enough."

"Andrew!" The innocent laughter sounded around the house yet, again bringing the once dissolute structure a sense of home.


	4. The Garden Shed

It was a good thing Daniel opened the door only to peek inside; had he strutted in, not minding the muffled squabble, he would have unmistakably taken the brunt of the book that was hurled towards his head.

  
  


“If I catch you sleeping one more time, boy, you will be sleeping on the streets!!” Mr.Thompson bellowed, making Daniel contemplated his decision to visit the Library that day, “Mark my words!” 

Soon enough, someone stumbled out of the building, bumping into him in the process, “Daniel?!” they said, “What are you doing here?”

Daniel, however, wasn’t given the opportunity to answer, seeing as Mr.Thompson resumed his scolding after he found another misplaced book. 

He had simply wished for a nice time, away from the boring numbers his sister took much interest in, and just as he was about to coin a response- 

“Robert, slow down!” He cried out as Robert ran as fast as he could while dragging Daniel behind, nearly missing another encounter with his employer.

He weaved past the crowds dragging him behind, indifferent to the faces he bumped into until they reached the town square. He ran so fast that he was still heaving when he sat on the pavement by a clothing store. Exhausted, his legs had given out from underneath him. His rough black hair sticking up just like how it was when they first met.

Ridiculous.

Daniel laughed, bending over to hold his knees and ease his breathing, “How many times have I told you already? you are bound to get into trouble for dozing off.” 

“I can’t help it, Dan,” Robert whined. He leaned back, squinting when sunlight hit his face, “No one even walks into that place. Not even by mistake!” 

“Unbelievable,” Daniel declared, helping Robert up on his feet, “I’ve never seen Mr. Thomson that angry.”

“It’s not my fault this time!” Robert defended, adjusting his loose sock before leading the way to the saloon. 

They had mutually agreed to meet at their regular spot at the St.Nicolas Saloon, like usual, but he was ambushed by Daniel at the Library with such perfect timing, “I had to wake up early to prepare lunch.”

“You cooked?”

“It might come as a surprise but I tried.”

“Why? Is Mr. Nicholas not opening the diner today or did he finally have had enough of you like Mr. Thomson?”

Robert scoffed at that, “For my brother’s lunch. He even went on to insist that I make it by hand.” Robert frowned, tilting his head as he wondered.

“You have a brother? What is he studying?”

“Beats me,” he shrugged, picking up a long tree branch that lay on the roadside to play with, “This and that, I believe.”

Daniel slowed down to try and walk on the thin trail left on mud from Robert dragging the stick, “What is a barn school?”

“Oh, Mr. Hawsberg teaches children about stuff. After the fire in the Ramsgill Townschool broke out, the fees shot up to heaven. We folks couldn't even dream to afford it,” He explained. 

Noticing Daniel’s little game he drew more curved lines making it a test on Daniel’s balance, “It’s just a little barn and he only teaches what he learned back in the day, but it’s better than nothing.”

“A barn school.” Daniel stopped on his tracks, intrigued by the idea of learning, all the while not being confined in a gaudy room with chalk dust and varnished benches. 

Robert, who was now accustomed and abundantly familiar with the hint of curiosity in Daniel’s voice, smirked, “Wanna go and see-”

“Yes,” And so they changed paths to walk away from the town and into the suburban farms of Ramsgill. 

Eventually, the scenery before them changed from concrete boundaries to wild bushes. Tall birch trees lined their path, allowing only silent peeks at the farmland beyond the thin strips of forestation. The September sun shined directly above their head, leaving shadows of leaves dancing under their feet. Welcoming them with a vigor that only nature knew to hold.

Robert laughed at Daniel’s analogy, strutting off the path, into a dirt lane that led to an old house.

“That reminds me, I heard that Melrose theater is staying longer in Nidderale. My friend can get us free backstage tickets, what do you say?”

Daniel considered the offer with a slight smile as he walked up to the courtyard of the country house, “Can I be granted one more pass? I wish to bring someone with me.” 

Daniel followed Robert around the house to the backyard where the barn school stood. The old wooden barn that seemed to be also housing cattle and sheep seemed anything but a school. 

“Of course, I don’t see why not? But who-” Robert halted, quite suddenly, “Well well, that seems like a love story waiting to unfold. Now, who might that beauty be?”

Daniel followed his gaze into the barn, noticing Robert’s obvious smirk.

Young kids wandered around little tables, arranged along the walls and short bundles of hay acted as a seat. One particularly big globe, however, looked familiar. 

He walked up to the globe, eyebrows scrunched before he finally caught what Robert was talking about. His eyes naturally lit, when he recognized someone, “My sister!”

Daniel graciously ignored the choking Robert and skipped to the table where Lily was bent over, “Reckon to see you here, Sister.”

“Niel?!” Lily jumped up at Daniel’s sudden interruption, hurriedly letting go of the hand she was holding onto a moment ago, “What are you doing here?”

“I was graciously invited for a visit by my friend here, Robert, to meet his brother,” Daniel said, properly greeting his sister with the widest grin, “I couldn't refuse when I heard about a self-made barn school.” 

While he did acknowledge Lily’s growing enthusiasm about attending to the office over the past month, he never delved much into it. Even so, he never would have been able to work it up to her having secret detours behind their back. 

Curious over her new unusual behavior, he turned to Mr. Hawsberg, the teacher, and the man he seemed to recollect as the farmer who helped with the flowers on their first day here.

“What a coincidence! I had a chance encounter with Mr. Hawsberg in the office, and I was just as intrigued when I heard he was conducting classes on the side.” Lily cleared her throat, trying to pull Daniel’s concerningly devious attention back from Mr. Hawsberg.

She knew the expression on his face well enough to know that he was up to no good, “Jerry, this is my little brother, Daniel.” 

Daniel beamed at Jerry, “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hawsberg.”

“Oh, same, Mr. Daniel,” He responded, smiling as politely as he could with Daniel still holding onto his hand and looking at him impishly. 

Daniel let out a huff when Lily elbowed his ribs, finally letting go of Mr. Hawsberg’s hand. 

Jerry took the chance to run away on the pretense of shooing the kids back to their tables and announced, “Elliot, Your brother is here!” 

“So.. did you sneak out and get caught or is it her?” Robert whispered to Daniel. He seemed to be very interested in Jerry, who was rushing to one of the tables in the far corner casting a concerned glance at Lily from time to time.

Robert let out a groan when Daniel stomped down on his feet with an indifferent face. There would have been a 

Luckily, Lily interrupted, “Who might this be?”

“You should know Robert, Lily,” Daniel smiled at Lily, maintaining pure innocence, “This is him, and Robert, this is my sister, Lily.”

“Lovely to finally meet you, Robert. Daniel had told me so much about you and your adventures.” Lily smiled, all too eager to change the subject. 

“Sister!”

“It’s been my pleasure, Miss Burton,” Robert said with a smug smile. 

Daniel did enjoy their “useless” explorations and definitely didn’t find it utterly obnoxious as he had once said when they visited the haunted church. 

He was about to further milk his glory but before he could speak any further he was interrupted by a small child no taller than his waist shoving a notebook at him.

“Are you really my brother’s friend?” the child asked Daniel, ignoring Robert’s scoff.

“Yes.”

“Why?” 

Daniel snorted at the certain blow he made at Robert while the child, Elliot, pitied Daniel’s poor judgemental skills.

Annoyed at Robert for smacking at him, Elliot rubbed his head before accusing him, “Did you at least remember to buy the meatloaf?”

Robert blinked at the question, “Didn’t you eat one two days ago?”

“I shared it with Agathe. She was hungry.”

“You shared it with your girlfriend?!” Robert jolted to his feet, “Ellie we can’t afford romantic charity, we are poor!”

Elliot rolled his eyes at his brother, shaking his head in displeasure. Sometimes, he doesn’t understand why anyone would choose to be with his brother.

“How old are you Elliot?” Lily asked, crunching down to his level and helping him adjust the straps of his bag that kept sliding down. 

For the past month she had been here, she made pals with almost all the kids, except Elliot. He was quiet as a mouse, slipping away whenever he was approached. She often wondered what Elliot was really like. Now with Robert’s presence to back, he was opening up quite well.

“I’m seven,” He replied, surprised and unable to run away from suddenly being approached, “I’m older than Agathe.”

Daniel held back a stifle when he noticed Robert facepalming.

Lily finished with his straps and checked its strength, “Is it so? When did you join Mr. Hawsberg’s school?”

Elliot looked at Robert, “Robert said I can’t go to the school anymore after there was a fire,” he held the hem of his shirt and looked at his feet, “I miss my friends, but I don’t miss Mr. Williams because I was afraid he would beat me with a stick. He said I shouldn’t eat until I finish my homework too.” 

“Oh, my poor boy,” Lily sighed, brushing his wild hair down.

Robert stood agape watching Lilly run away to where Mr.Jerry had made himself busy. He grasped his brother before asking, “Did Mr. Williams say that to you?”

Elliot yanked his hand back, checking his newly improved backpack with utmost interest and looking completely fine.

“You don’t-”

“Elliot!” Lilly walked back from Jerry, smiling, “ I will bring you meatloaf the first thing tomorrow morning. I asked your teacher’s permission. I will be in charge of lunch tomorrow.” 

“Really?!” Elliot beamed, “You're my favorite Miss. Burton!”

Daniel tried hard enough not to laugh by hiding behind the teacup, however, it was humorous for Robert, as just as Lily walked away with Jerry to discuss things further he grabbed Elliot's collar to pull him back, “What was that about? You practically begged for food!”

“I did not beg!” Elliot struggled under his brother’s grip, making Daniel frown at Robert.

“I’ve never seen you talk like that to me or anyone else!” Robert scoffed, “ Elliot have you no shame?!” 

“How is that relevant? Let me go!”

Daniel, worried over the reaction Robert had, pulled Elliot out of Robert’s grip, “What are you talking about?”

The kid seemed innocent enough to naively speak out to Lily, yet Robert had acted in a way that rebuked that entirely. Maybe, there was something else at work here. Just as Daniel was about to question further, Jerry interrupted them.

“Mr. Burton.” Jerry walked back with a teapot at hand, “I heard you are well acquainted with dogs.”

“I did volunteer for the SPCA back in London,” Daniel said, blocking Elliot from Robert’s prying hands, “I dare say, although I am well acquainted with them, I am no expert.”

Jerry heaved a sigh of relief, telling him that he wished Daniel would accompany him to the forest. 

Hearing this, Elliot jumped out from behind Daniel, “Mr. Hawsberg!”

“It’s okay, Elle,” Jerry smiled ruffling the child’s hair, making it stick back up like it was before Lily tamed it, “Why don’t you come with us? Show Daniel how to pet Agathe?”

“Do what?!” Robert exclaimed, temporarily forgetting about staring daggers at Elliot, “Mr. Hawsberg I don’t think it’s propper-”

“Stop embarrassing yourself,” Elliot scoffed out as he pulled both Daniel and a shocked Jerry out the side gate. 

As they rounded the corner to the back of the barn, beyond the farmland that stretched to a distance to the wild bushes and trees that took over the warmth of the earth. Not long after passing through the thickets, they arrived at a dry grass clearing where a little makeshift shed, no bigger than a shoebox with twigs and dried up branches stood, threatening to fall over at any minute.

“Agathe should be sleeping,” Elliot whispered, “She always sleeps at this time of the day.”

Daniel noticed the smaller details on the little shed as they neared it. Ones such as the small bachelor’s buttons, kingcup, and forget-me-nots sticking out at the roof, some carefully placed and some strewn across casually. It even had a wreath made of kingcup in the center, which looked awfully familiar to the ones Lily made last week in their greenhouse.

Robert, who quietly followed them, yelled out when he saw a red bushy tail sticking out from the opening, “You gave meatloaf to a wild dog?!”

“Agathe is not a dog!” Elliot argued back, finally stopping at the entrance, giving the three young adults the full view of what was inside, “She is a fox.”

The fox, hearing the voices, looked up from where it was curled up. Its ears perked and tail wagging excitedly. While Robert, apparent by his expression, was definitely not pleased to meet the fox, Daniel thought it was an absolute delight. He marveled at how his day seemed to be getting better and better seeing the fox walk up to the kid. 

Robert inched closer to Jerry and whispered, “Mr. Hawsberg, is it really safe to have a fox so close to the barn?” pulling Elliot back by the collar, away from the fox which inched closer, adamant to get to Elliot. 

Daniel sat down watching the fox walk up to Elliot. The boy seemed close to the fox and thankfully the fox seemed to return that affection.

“Not this one,” Daniel rebutted, “She seems tamed.”

“She is,” Jerry smirked, adjusting the wreath to a better position, “We took her in when she was a pup.”

“Let me see...” Daniel pulled his sleeve back to approach Elliot and the fox. 

“She looks beautiful, Elliot,” He said, “Is her fur soft? Can you teach me how to pet her?”

“It is!” he exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement before he grew hesitant, “Will you really help Agathe? Promise me she will not hurt.”

Daniel didn’t know what he meant, but looking at the child, he could see that the fox meant a lot to him, “I’ll do my best.”

Listening to Daniel, Elliot looked up at Jerry and Robert, “Then I’ll teach you how to pet her.”

Saying this he took Daniel’s hand and guided it to the ground in front of Agathe. The fox sniffed at his hand hesitantly and all but threw itself to his palm. Daniel noticed the fur had a lustrous sheen to it.

“Are you feeding her regularly?” Daniel ventured slowly allowing himself to pet its head.

“Mr. Hawsberg said we should only feed Agathe once in two weeks,” he mumbled in response, “She will forget to hunt, he said, and when she gets back to her family, she won’t be able to get food anymore.”

“That’s so smart of you, Elliot,” Daniel smiled at him. 

Elliot smiled back proudly, showing off to Jerry and sticking his tongue out at Robert. This kid had a soft heart, but he utterly refused to be anything but brutal to his brother. Robert crossed his arms, watching as if he expected this to happen and nothing less.

“She started burrowing here last week,” Jerry commented, “And ever since I told Elliot about this, he became obsessed with her.” 

Jerry walked up to pat Elliot’s back, “ I told him she was going to be just fine, but he insisted we get her checked. What do you think, Mr. Burton?”

“She is as healthy as a young wild horse,” Daniel laughed pulling Elliot closer.

“Do you promise?”

“You see this fur?” Daniel held his hand and guided it to her mane, “As long as it is this soft and full, she is completely fine.”

Daniel backed up and stood along with Robert and Jerry looking at the pair huddling together. The fox should be fine, he has seen enough canine to know that much. 

“I can’t believe he did that for a wild fox,” Robert huffed, “ He isn’t getting away that easily.”

Jerry gave him a stiff smile before guiding Elliot back to the barn with Robert and Daniel following behind at some distance. 

“Go easy on him,” Daniel whispered, “He seems really attached to the poor fox.”

“It’s wild, it can fend for itself. Hunt, blimey even steal without being held accountable for,” Robert scoffed, looking back at the shed, “We don’t have that luxury, Daniel.”

As the day was starting to set, it washed the entire forest with a golden hue. The forest in itself was filled with the smell of burnt earth. Elliot wore a worn-down red shirt that Robert had bought him on his birthday, making him stand out, small under the infinite trees. 

Robert somehow felt clueless as he watched Elliot hold Jerry’s hand, both walking side by side into the untold future. Somehow, he felt left behind. Shackled by the reigns of reality.

“It’s us who are helpless,” he muttered, “Locked to do nothing but serve, and hope to be fed once a day.”

Robert’s light cotton shirt filtered the sunlight through, his black hair, somewhat restrained and entirely alike Elliot’s, glowed under the setting sun. Daniel looked on as Robert watched Elliot with concern and worry. What he was worried about, Daniel wouldn’t understand until long after.

“Jerry said Agathe started burrowing,” Daniel stated.

“What?”

“It means the fox is pregnant.”

  
  


Catherine dusted off her boots before stepping out into the Wester’s stables. Even on a rainy day like today, she stood out in her lilac riding shirt and white pants. The Westers had called last week to finalize the date for the hunting, and although she despised having been paired up with Frederick, she looked forward to the hunt in itself. 

“Catherine,” her mother called out, “ Do you perhaps want to join us in the jeep?”

“No,” Cathy ran out to hide behind her father, “I can ride along with pappa and Daniel, Mumma”

Annabeth sighed ushering Lily and Elizabeth back to the jeep muttering how she was too wild and untamable for her own good.

“I still remember how you fell off the saddle that summer when you were 12,” Daniel snickered from behind, making her giggle at the memory. 

The horse had run wild that day, carrying a screaming Catherine on its back. Father and Peter had stormed off behind her, shouting at Catherine to pull at the reins or simply jump off while she did neither. When Catherine was finally found, she was, to her mother’s horror, all muddy and atrocious, but she had the widest smile. 

It was as if I was flying, she had said. Annabeth almost fainted at that, and ever since, she had labeled Cathy as untamable.

“Mother was furious,” Catherine laughed, “Papa said I am to never mount a horse again, but Peter would secretly take me out to ride every week.”

“Oh, I remember,” He giggled along, patting the horse and going back to his ride before mounting it too, “I also happen to remember the time when father had finally caught on.”

“Ah, pappa was livid,” She gleefully, “But Peter looked equally livid when he came out of the study.”

Daniel and Catherine guided their horses away to follow their father and Mr. Wester along the hunting trail. Fredrick followed along behind, Catherine had sought Daniel’s help to keep her away from Fredrick for as long as naturally possible. 

“I never could believe Peter argued with father,” He sighed, looking at his father’s straight back and dirty blond hair.

“Neither would I if I hadn’t witnessed it myself,” she smiled, “He said I ought to do what made me smile wild. Said I would be naturally good at it if I loved it that much.” 

Her short hair combed with a headband hid her face as she looked down at her hands. 

“Well, you better be good at shooting too.”

Catherine scoffed, turning to meet Daniel’s mocking eyes, his slicked-back hair creating an illusion of sharper features. His lips pulled to a half-smirk, both teasing and challenging, “Riding doesn’t give you kills.”

“Oh brother, is that a challenge?” She narrowed her eyes at Daniel who raised an eyebrow, “Sit tight Daniel, I’m going to pile up my kills today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every month \\(^_^)/


End file.
